Persona: Year of the Eclipse
by CkretAznMan
Summary: Adapted from an ongoing Role Play. The advent of a mysterious power have forced the newest and fifth generation of Persona Users to emerge. But things are not as they seem; other factors, crypt and corpuscular, are also at play. A remarkable drama ensues.


A/N: Hello, readers. It's time for a new fanfiction. A few of my friends and I have decided that I should adapt a Role Play that everyone was taking part in into a fanfic. This is the first

A/N:We are also open for sign ups. Look for us on TV Tropes, here at "tvtropes. org /pmwiki/ posts. php ? discussion=avej2hpvsf6ayl44mapfs4a3 "

A/N: Just get rid of those spaces for the link.

* * *

><p>Five single beats on a drum symbol with each attack showing five different images, each with an orange colored background. The first was an old man with a long nose; his hands were folded under his nose so the bottom part of his face couldn't be seen. The second a young man thirty years in an unusual blue uniform and hat, he had silver hair combed to the back of his head with thin eyebrows and yellow eyes that show a frighteningly sharp mind. Third, a girl that appears to be related to the young man; her hair was short and was shaped like a bun and she wore a similar uniform that looked more like a blue dress. The fourth image had another girl that's related to the previous two; she wore a very similar blue uniform; her hair was wavy and was kept upwards by a blue Alice band. The fifth image had a man in his late teenage years; his attire would fit that of an antisocial kid.<p>

The background music of the song is reminiscent of Clint Eastwood movie, The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly main theme. The video shows reflections of shaded people. Some of the hidden figures are running while others are taking their stances in fighting, usually with a weapon accompanying them. The dominant color motif of the video is orange and the moon is constantly seen. The reflections show the shaded people in white and are on opposite sides of the screen. Sometimes top against bottom, sometimes left against right, sometimes top left against bottom right, etc.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh."

"I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad.  
>"I got sunshine, in a bag.<br>"I'm useless, but not for long.  
>"The future is coming on.<br>"I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad.  
>"I got sunshine, in a bag.<br>"I'm useless, but not for long.  
>"The future is coming on.<br>"It's coming on.  
>"It's coming on.<br>"It's coming on…"

A large blue figure is seen just like the cast, but is dancing with the beat of the song. The figure is shown to be controlling characters through game controllers and puppet crosses. By the time of the second chorus, the characters that were hidden are finally seen without shades and can be discernible.

"Yeah... Haha!  
>"Finally, someone let me out of my cage.<br>"Now, time for me is nothing 'cos I'm counting no age.  
>"Now I couldn't be there.<br>"Now you shouldn't be scared.  
>"I'm good at repairs,<br>"And I'm under each snare.  
>"Intangible.<br>"Bet you didn't think so I command you to.  
>"Panoramic view.<br>"Look I'll make it all manageable  
>"Pick and choose.<br>"Sit and lose.  
>"All you different crews.<br>"Chicks and dudes.  
>"Who you think is really kicking' tunes?<br>"Picture you gettin' down in a picture tube.  
>"Like you lit the fuse.<br>"You think it's fictional.  
>"Mystical? Maybe.<br>"Spiritual.  
>"Hearable.<br>"What appears in you is a clearer view 'cos you're too crazy.  
>"Lifeless.<br>"To know the definition for what life is.  
>"Priceless.<br>"For you because I put you on the hype shit.  
>"You like it?<br>"Gunsmokin' righteous with one token.  
>"Psychic among those.<br>"Possess you with one go."

The main chorus returns, unaffected by the blue spirit.

"I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad.  
>"I got sunshine, in a bag.<br>"I'm useless, but not for long.  
>"The future is coming on.<br>"I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad.  
>"I got sunshine, in a bag.<br>"I'm useless, but not for long.  
>"The future is coming on.<br>"It's coming on.  
>"It's coming on.<br>"It's coming on…"

The five drum symbol beats are heard once more but the images from the beginning are mirrored and come in reverse order.

* * *

><p>AN: I have been busy with school and all so I haven't been able to make much progress on the Toaru fanfic. There's also that new series of books for the series called New Testament, which blew my mind and further demoralized me to think about giving up on the fanfic. I need some serious help with this.

A/N: Also, if you don't know what the song is that is in this fanfic, it is called Clint Eastwood by the Gorrilaz. It's a very good song.


End file.
